Dynamic Duo
by CharlieSwagron
Summary: I really do suck at summaries so just know that this will be about Street and Sanchez.


_For officer Jim Street, the day was definitely turning out better than he originally thought it would. When Hondo had come to him that morning and told him that Street was to drive him around that day, Street thought that it would be boring as hell. But actually, it turned out to be quite the opposite so far. The first stop they made, to find a Deacon Kaye so Hondo could ask him to be on his new SWAT team, Street ended up chasing down a criminal alongside of Deke. Then, after confirming that Deke would be on Hondo's team, Street got some good entertainment for the first time in over six months. That guy, David Burress who was next on the list, was just downright weird. Hondo was right: how the hell can you trust a guy who won't eat a good old-fashioned American hotdog?_

_Now Street was driving him and Hondo to the hospital so that Hondo could ask another guy-Sanchez was it?-to be on his team._

_He pulled into the parking lot and found the first empty space that he could find. Street followed Hondo into the building and stood back as Hondo talked to a nurse at the counter. "I'm looking for an injured officer, name of Sanchez. Chris Sanchez," he said._

_The nurse checked her computer and replied, "Room five. In the corner." She pointed to where she was talking about and the two men began walking in that direction._

_Hondo and Street walked over to another officer standing next to a Latino man sitting in a wheelchair who looked pretty beat up. The officer had his thumbs hooked on his belt and asked Hondo, "What do you need, sarge?"_

"_You Sanchez's partner?" Hondo asked the officer. The guy just nodded his head and Hondo gestured at the Latino in the wheelchair. "Sanchez do that?" Again the guy nodded his head. Hondo looked very interested after that and inquired, "You help?" Finally the officer spoke and said, "No, sarge," wile shaking his head_

_Hondo handed Street the manila folder, that held all the profiles of all the people he was interested in recruiting for his SWAT team, and continued walking to Sanchez's room. "Reminds me of my third divorce," Street heard him say and he let a small smile break through on his face._

_Street took the folder and turned to the Latino thug and said teasingly, "Bad day, huh?"_

"_Kiss my ass, ese," was all the reply Street got from the guy and a smack to the back of the head was all the reply the thug got from Sanchez's partner._

_Hondo turned back to look at Street and told him, "You know, I'm starting to like this Sanchez already. Spent four years in the Metro, passed the SWAT quals three times. Been rejected by Fuller three times."_

_As Hondo was saying this, Street opened the folder and started to examine Sanchez's profile. Nodding his head to the last statement made by Hondo, Street said, "Might be a reason. He's got a couple of beefs here."_

_Sliding open the curtain to the room, both Hondo and Street were met with a sight that they weren't expecting: a woman, probably in her mid-twenties, was in a sports bra and had a cut on her side that a doctor was finishing examining._

"_Sorry, wrong room," Hondo said as the doctor walked out to get a nurse._

_The woman didn't even bother to look them and asked, "Who you looking for?"_

"_Chris Sanchez," came the simple reply._

_That name seemed to get her attention as she finally looked up at the two men standing in the hallway. She looked down again and heaved a big sigh as she reluctantly said, "I'm Chris Sanchez."_

_If Hondo thought he was surprised by that revelation, it was nothing compared to how shocked Street was. 'Holy shit," was all that was going through Street's mind just then. He was trying to figure out how exactly this woman could've brought down that big thug, sitting in the wheelchair right now, all by herself. _

_Hondo needed to be sure he heard right so he asked, "You're_ Chris Sanchez?"

Sanchez took a deep breath and started talking like this was a normal routine for her. "Look if you're Internal Affairs, that guy had double-edged razorblades in his mouth."

Hondo lifted her left arm up so he could look at the wound on her side that the Latino man had inflicted upon her as she continued to speak. "I had to put him down hard. I'm sick and tired of these bullshit complaints 'cause some vato doesn't like getting thrown to the pavement by a woman."

Street was trying his hardest to be a gentleman and not look Sanchez because she was only in her uniform pants and a bra, but he was quickly losing the battle. He stole a glance at her and was instantly swept away by how gorgeous she was. Lara, his ex-girlfriend, couldn't even hold a candle to this woman. He looked away as Hondo said, "I look like IAD to you?"

All Sanchez did was raise her eyebrows and shrug indifferently as she started to put her police jacket back on. "Who are you?" she asked.

But Hondo being the way he is, wanted some clarification on something. "Wait, now, that guy out there had about 100 pounds on you."

Answering his unspoken question as to _how_ she was able to take that guy down, she said, "All brawn, no brains. You didn't answer my question."

Hondo was impressed and as Sanchez finished putting her jacket on, he asked her, "So, you still wanna work SWAT?"

Sanchez stared up at him suspiciously before she said sarcastically, "No, I just enjoy applying all the time."

Street chuckled at this as Hondo wrapped things up with Sanchez. He stood aside to let Hondo pass by and couldn't help but sneak another glance at Sanchez. It would be a miracle if he saw this woman again without it being with him in the gun cage and her just passing by, but, hey, he can hope, can't he?


End file.
